Tease
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. AU "Devoted". Jason wasn’t sure what exactly had happened tonight...But he was sure as hell was eager for tomorrow.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**SLASH! Don't like? Don't read!**

Written for my Slash Jealousy Prompt Table on Livejournal. Prompt of the day #7: Tease.

A/N: Never done a Male Slash Smallville story before, and definitely never a Jason x Clark, but somehow this came about.

**Also, I KNOW that in the episode Clark got sick from the drink, but for this story let's pretend that the drink was a mixture of green K and red K---the mixture lessening Clark's powers and bringing out a bit more of his Kal-ishness while still making it Clark.**

AU Episode: Season Four's "Devoted".

* * *

Jason didn't know what he'd expected when he'd opened the door to his apartment and seen Clark Kent outside dressed better than the farm boy had ever dressed before…but it _hadn't_ been to be pushed against the door by the surprisingly strong youth. Jason's hazel eyes widened in shock as Clark's usual sheepish and shy smile was now replaced by a confident smirk.

"C-Clark?" He knew he'd squeaked but he couldn't care.

Something was definitely up!

The Clark Kent it'd taken him _ages_ to get to sign up and become part of the team was shy and quiet and _wouldn't_ come to Jason's apartment in the late of the night and _pin him to the goddamned door_!

"Hey Coach Teague." Clark smirked up into his face, obviously enjoying keeping him pinned to said door. "What's _up_? _Other_ than that, of course."

For a moment Jason didn't understand what Clark was referring to…and then he _did_…and his face went beet red and he somehow managed to push the chunk of mountain off of him and away.

"What the _hell_ is the meaning of this, Clark?" He asked, backing into his apartment a little wary.

Clark entered and closed the door behind him, smile predator.

Thinking back, Jason realized that trapping himself in the apartment with Clark _maybe_ hadn't been the best idea.

"What do you mean, Coach? Can't the new quarterback come to see his mentor?" Clark leaned against the door in a way that _might _have been interpreted as casual, but Jason could see the vague threat there.

_You're not getting out through here_.

He gulped, before clearing his throat and narrowing his eyes. "You weren't exactly _seeing_ me, Clark."

"I was...from the inside." Clark grinned cheekily. "I'd like to continue doing that actually."

"Who are you and how long have you been possessing Clark Kent?" Jason tried for humor as he back away slowly. "Come on Clark, enough. It's not funny."

"You're right, Coach. It _isn't_ funny." Clark followed him just as slowly. "I'm _devoted_ to you, and I just can't take it anymore. I _need_ to be here with you. Need to _show_ you just how I really feel."

Jason backed into the wall, eyes widening. "Have you been drinking? Are you on some sort of drug? Is this some sort of prank?"

"Now, you see, that _hurts_." Clark reached him, leaning his hands palms down against the wall on either side of Jason's head, his blue eyes capturing Jason's hazel gaze and keeping it prisoner. "Today I realized something, coach. You know what it was?"

Apparently, that he was _gay_.

Jason gulped. "Uh, Clark---?"

"I realized a couple of things, actually." The farm boy replied.

Jason was silent, letting him speak.

"I realized the reason why Lana keeps coming to watch practice. She _wants _you. She's had her eye on you since you came to teach here. And I _don't_ _like_ _it_." His blue eyes narrowed. "I also realized that just defying my parents and joining the team to be close to you wasn't enough." The young mountain announced, leaning in closer. "I realized that I wasn't going to be content just being another of _the boys_." He pressed his lower body against Jason's before plastering the rest of him as well. "I wanna be _your_ boy. I'm above the age of consent, Coach, and I'll be _damned_ if Lana gets her claws into you."

Jason opened his mouth to say _anything_, but all that came out was a squeak.

Clark was _hard_.

And he was fucking _humongous_.

Jason's mouth closed and opened and closed and opened, but nothing audible would come out, and it annoyed him some what. He narrowed his eyes and tried to push Clark off and away from him...only to find that it was like trying to push away a _tank_.

The man was _solid_.

Seriously.

_Why_ was this guy on the bench almost all the time in practice?

Forgetting a little about the situation at hand, Jason narrowed his eyes and concentrated on putting all of his strength into trying to push away the younger male.

Nada.

Zip.

The kid didn't even _budge_ a little.

It was impressive and a little insulting.

"Kent, what are they _feeding_ you at that house of yours? _Steroids_?" Jason asked, the coach in him coming out once more as he poked at one of the many muscles displayed by the shirt. "Gees. I _gotta_ get you on the field."

"I want you on the field too."

For a second Jason didn't get that, and then he did and his face reddened in anger and embarrassment. "Now listen here Clark! This has gone on long enough! I---."

And then Clark was kissing him.

Again.

Jason's eyes went wide.

Clark's kiss was determined and needy and forceful, his tongue invading and conquering, his body a force to be reckoned with.

Never in his life had Jason been so vulnerable, especially not in a situation like this, and he felt sick at the excitement racing through his blood.

Whatever it was that Clark had caught, it was obviously contagious, that was the only rationale he could come up with for what was happening.

It took him a second or two to realize the heat from Clark's body was gone, or that his buckle was being undone, but when the cold air hit him he was jolted out of his muddled thoughts and looked downed in something very close to horror at his student kneeling before him, eyeing his hard, exposed cock in near reverence.

"C-Clark, this has gone far enou---." Jason's eyes rolled in the back of his head and the rest of his words garbled as Clark leaned forwards and trailed his tongue along the length of the bottom of his shaft, causing electric jolts throughout his whole body.

_Fuck_.

"Clark, I--we have to---."

Clark's hands went to his hips, pinning them mercilessly against the wall as he licked his lips, as if savoring the taste.

Jason whimpered as those blue eyes never left his.

His body was in flames from just watching.

"_God_, Coach Teague..." Clark whispered against his cock, his warm, moist breath bathing it, causing it to jerk in arousal. "I've wanted to do this for _so long_."

And then he took him in his mouth.

Jason's hands went to Clark's head, whether to push him away or clench his hands in that silky black hair the Coach wasn't sure.

Clark let go of the grip of one of Jason's hips, bringing the hand to cup his balls, fondling and massaging them softly, carefully, causing Jason' hair to start to stand on his body as Clark hummed, the vibrations adding to the escalating feelings.

Jason let out an unintelligent sound his as fingers curled themselves into Clark's hair.

Clark chuckled, adding t the vibrations, as he brought the hand he'd been using to tease Jason's balls to grip the base of his cock, gently stroking up and down in rhythm with his mouth.

Jason knew this was wrong, he _knew_ it, and yet his body was in control, not his mind...and his body was on _fire_ as Clark teased and taunted it with his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his _hand_...

"_Clark_." He whispered, eyes closed tightly, head banging against the wall.

A whimper reverberated around his cock, and then finally the younger male let go of his hold on the other side of Jason's hip, using that hand to free and clasp himself.

Jason opened his eyes and looked down at the younger man, tightening his hold on that dark head of hair in reflex. "Oh _fuck_."

Watching Clark touch himself was nearly Jason's undoing, but it was truly the expression in Clark's eyes as he looked up at him that brought Jason to his climax.

That look of utter need and devotion...it was more than the coach could take...with Clark's name of his lips he came long and hard, body twitching violently.

Clark's throat worked, his Adams Apple bobbing as he swallowed greedily, refusing to let any to go to waste.

And then he was whimpering as well, as if the taste was all he needed.

And _damn_ if that didn't make Jason harden again.

Clark obviously noticed this, lips a satisfied smile as he stood, and pressed a hungry kiss to Jason's lips, allowing the older man to taste himself.

And far too gone to care anymore, Jason kissed back, grabbing at Clark's shirt, pulling him closer, so fucking ready for _more_.

Goosebumps filled Clark's skin at Jason's lips moving against his, to his lips nibbling on his bottom lip---his hands _everywhere_.

"See you tomorrow after practice, Coach." Clark whispered against his lips. "I'll stay behind and help you...clean up."

And then with a gust of wind, he was gone.

Jason opened his eyes, confused, finding Clark gone.

The young man leaned heavily against the wall, before sliding down it and just _looking_ at the door.

What in the world had just _happened_?

His cock twitched angrily, needing relief.

_Not only is he strong--but he's obviously fast_.

Jason shook his head, kinda in awe.

He then smiled.

_I GOTTA get that boy onto the field!_

He chuckled, surprised that even after this he was able to think about the game.

Then again, maybe he was just thinking about _Clark._

Jason wasn't sure what exactly had happened tonight...

...But he was sure as _hell_ eager for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**Review?**

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
